1. Field
A dust collector of a vacuum cleaner is disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that separates dust in a body of the apparatus after inhaling air including dust using vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor in the body. The vacuum cleaner is broadly divided into a canister type having a nozzle unit that inhales air including dust from a space to be cleaned connected to a main body through a connection pipe arranged separate from the main body, and an upright type having a nozzle unit and a main body integrally formed as one piece.
A dust collector mounted on a vacuum cleaner includes a dust container having a dust storage part that stores dust in an inside of the dust container, an air suction pipe that inhales air including dust, a dust separation part that separates the dust from the air inhaled through the air suction pipe, an ejecting hole that exhausts the air inhaled into the dust separation part, and a filter member that filters the dust. The dust separation part and the dust storage part are formed in the inside of an inner space of the dust container divided by a division wall, and the dust ejecting hole is formed at the wall to discharge the dust to the dust storage part.
Reference will now be made briefly to the operation of a dust collector configured as above. When a suction motor is operated, the air including dust is inhaled into the dust container. At this time, the air including the dust passes through a separation process at the dust separation part. Further, the air separated from the dust is exhausted through the dust ejecting hole, and the separated dust is discharged into the dust storage part which is disposed at a lower part of the dust container, through the dust ejecting hole.
According to the conventional dust collector, dust of relatively high density falls through the dust ejecting hole in the dust storage part due to its weight. However, dust of relatively lower density does not fall down through the dust ejecting hole and remains in the dust separation part.
Accordingly, a dust collector capable of moving the separated dust into the dust storage part easily is required. Further, the dust in the air is not removed well as the air is not circulated smoothly, and dust piles up on the filter member when the dust of lower density remains in the dust separation part.
Therefore, a dust collector, for which the filter member is easily exchanged while cleaning of the filter member, as well as that prevents minute dust from piling up on the filter member is required.